Estigma y Designio
by Una Tal Dayana
Summary: Un instante cambió el rumbo de su existencia para siempre y afortunadamente su esperanza no tuvo la desoladora y triste suerte de las hojas yertas resquebrajándose bajo sus pies... Este Fic participa en el reto: 'El Beso que inició todo'. Del foro: El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas.


Hola amigos, espero estén muy bien, les dejo un One-shot. Los protagonistas son **Andrómeda Tonks** (en este caso Black) y **Ted Tonks**.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter **NO** me pertenece. Como todos sabemos, la autora original es la dueña de una prodigiosa mente llamada** J.K Rowling**, ella es la propietaria de todo elemento reconocible de su obra en este FF. La imagen tampoco es mía, es de **Nataliariddle** y la pueden encontrar en deviantART. Yo solo tengo un hambre increíble, por eso me voy a comer.

Este Fic participa en el **reto**:** 'El Beso que inició todo'**. Del foro: **El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

* * *

_**Estigma y Designio**_

* * *

La castaña arrastraba sus pasos errantes y pesados por uno de los corredores menos concurridos de Hogwarts. Era un anaranjado atardecer de otoño y su esperanza caía hasta el fondo de un precipicio; tal como caían las hojas de los árboles, agonizante, muerta.

Sus pies parecían moverse por incercia conduciéndola a ninguna parte, mientras su mente viajaba a un lugar sombrío y siniestro. Llevaba sobre sus hombros el amor que sentía, como un estigma. El rechazo de sus hermanas hacia lo que manifestó sentir era implacable, incluso alienante. Sus improperios y argumentos hirientes caían sobre ella como gotas de lluvia, pesadas y álgidas.

Su ilusión no tenía futuro, era solo eso, un anhelo imposible.

Maldecía mentalmente la sobrevalorada pureza de su sangre. Deseaba desesperadamente librarse de la pesada mierda de la que su familia se enorgullecía. Renegaba de ellos, tal como ellos renegarían de ella, si tan solo el resto de sus parientes lo supieran: se había enamorado de lo que ellos llamaban un 'sangresucia'. Su corazón se estrujó al pensarlo. Un escalofrío estremecedor recorrió su cuerpo al pronunciar en su mente esa palabra desdeñosa, infame e injusta.

Aborrecía con cada fibra adolorida de su ser; las burlas grotescas de Bellatrix, su hermana mayor y, la reacción enrevesada y reprensiva de su hermana menor, Narcisa. Pero ella, muy a pesar de todo, de todos, e incluso de si misma, lo amaba. Amaba desde un asfixiante silencio, al torpe, pero tierno hufflepuff: Ted Tonks. Nada estaba mal en él; era agradable, dulce, constante, leal, buen amigo... ¿Acaso estaban tan cegadas por su vileza y perversidad que no podían ver lo que para ella saltaba a la vista, como los colores brillantes, exquisitos y exhuberantes de la primavera? Pero ella era distinta, siempre lo fue. Era la niña tímida, solitaria, misteriosa y pacífica que hacia gran contraste con sus altaneras y prepotentes hermanas. Era el pez que luchaba contra la corriente. Era —junto a su primo Sirius—una de las Black, más anti-Black que había visto nacer la noble y ancestral familia. Ella siempre veía más allá. Veía, como todos, la punta del iceberg, pero se sumergía hasta en lo más intrincado de su mente imaginando la magnificiencia del colosal tamaño del cuerpo de hielo. Nunca un prejuicio le impidió acercarse a una persona. Su naturaleza arriesgada y altamente espiritual la había llevado al lío tremendo en el que se encontraba. Sí, era una Slytherin, cuya ambición más grande era siempre llegar más allá de lo que los demás llegaban.

Una risa estridente, alegre y resonante, como el agua chocando contra las piedras de un río furioso la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Un destello dorado producto del reflejo del poniente sol sobre el cabello del chico, por momentos, la aturdió. Ahora sus pies, antes sin rumbo, la guíaban hacia él; directo al rubio apacible que le había robado suspiros desde hacía más de un año. Sus manos temblablan y sudaban. Su lengua parecía haberse pegado a su paladar. Todo era silencio. Todo era paz en el exterior, mientras dentro de ella se desataba una embravecida tormenta. Su cabeza y su corazón libraban una lucha aguerrida. Ella y él no sería bien vistos por su familia, sin lugar a dudas no lo serían. ¿Pero qué más daba? No escogería el destino miserable que le esperaría en un matrimonio por conveniencia. Estaba en juego su felicidad, más que su reputación.

Andrómeda fijó en sus ojos verdes una mirada desesperada como la de un cordero a punto de ser sacrificado. Recordaba con dolor, la manera en la que lo había evitado durante seis meses; los más largos, exasperantes y agobiantes de su vida. Al verla, la risa de Ted se apagó casi de inmediato. La miraba quedo y perplejo mientras la falsa paz se tornaba incómoda, conforme pasaban los segundos. Sin mediar palabra la castaña se aferró a su cuello, escrutó sus pupilas centelleantes; brillantes, como la esmeralda que colgaba dentro del dije que adornaba su nívea garganta. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del chico y en ese instante lo supo, ya no había vuelta atrás. Por mucho tiempo intentó frenarse. Intentó librarse. Intentó escapar desesperada, pero inútilmente, de lo que sentía. El rubio recargó su frente contra la de ella, acunando su cuadrada mandíbula entre sus manos. Sus respiraciones; agitadas, húmedas y calientes se mezclaban, creando un denso aire que pesaba como plomo al respirarlo. Sus narices rozaron torpemente y sus labios por primera vez se encontraron. Rendida. Había caído deliciosamente vencida por la fuerza más grandiosa y poderosa: el amor. Ese beso echaba por tierra todo mal augürio y aliviaba la posiblidad de todo sufrimiento futuro. Parecía cumplirse un designio sobrenatural, incluso marcado en su piel como el estigma de las clases dispares. Se ejecutaba el propósito de quien sabe quién y quien sabe qué, en el enorme y vasto universo que la salvaba de un horrendo destino, que probablemente no incluía el amor. Un instante cambió el rumbo de su existencia para siempre y afortunadamente su esperanza no tuvo la desoladora y triste suerte de las hojas yertas resquebrajándose bajo sus pies.

**_FIN_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¿Estigma? La pureza de sangre y a la vez, la no pureza de sangre._**

**_¿Designio? Estaban predestinados. Su destino fue otro, porque a diferencia de sus hermanas, no sería ella la que iría resignada rumbo a un matrimonio arreglado, tal como un manso cordero directo al matadero, afortunadamente no fue así y nació Tonks *aplausos*..._**

* * *

Creo que la pobre Andrómeda no se las vió muy bien considerando que había nacido en el seno de la familia Black y, que se sentía contrariada por lo que sentía, ¿pero qué importa? El amor todo lo puede, todo lo derrumba y lo reconstruye, una vez más. En el pasado, en el presente y muy seguramente en el futuro. :)

¿Reviews? ¿Algo? Chau, ¡Cuídense de los Nargles! n.n


End file.
